


Losers Summer Break

by NoKaOii



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Discord Chats, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Teenage Losers Club (IT), i cant promise if this is gonna be interesting i just want to see these boys interact, im not sure how to use tags sorry, there isnt really a plot im just writing to write sorry ill try to add drama ig, they do drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoKaOii/pseuds/NoKaOii
Summary: Bill invites the Losers up to his cabin for a 4th of July celebration. He can't even begin to imagine the shenanigans that are the occur.this whole thing is just for my own self indulgence therefore it doesn't really have a plot its just fun writing and I just want to see these guys interact. Maybe soon I'll motivate myself to do some actual writingI'll add tags as I go.





	1. Chapter 1

Bill hurried up the stairs to his room, swinging the door open and dropping onto his bed. He reached for his phone which rested on his nightstand, balancing on the edge. Bill stretched his arm as far as it could go, reaching and wiggling his fingers to try and grab his phone. During the tedious process of trying to inch himself towards his phone, he got close enough to tap it, hard enough that he was able to flip the phone off the nightstand and into his hand. It was a miracle that it didn’t flip straight onto the floor, adding the spider web of cracks which had begun to accumulate on his phone. Bill’s phone had withstood dozens of drops ranging from his own clumsy hands onto the bed to falling out of his pocket while biking down a hill at full speed. His phone case could only take the fall a few times before it began to break and lose its strength. Now the rubber was beginning to fall off, worn away after months of falls from bikes and picking during nerve-racking conversations--which, for Bill, was most of them.  
He quickly unlocked his phone, swiping past his lock screen: a picture of him and Georgie sitting on their tube, beers in their hands and smiles on their faces. They hadn’t really been drinking--his parents would probably have aneurysms right then and there--it was just a stupid joke the family came up with. The picture was almost a year old and both Bill and Georgie’s faces have changed quite a bit. The two boys looked much older and more mature now. Bill was finally starting to grow out of his baby fat and Georgie was looking more like a kid and less like a toddler. The quick sight of the picture made Bill excited, giddy to tell his friends the news that had just been passed to him from his parents. He tapped the Discord app, accessing the group server in a flash.  
Richie had made the group chat for them when they started realizing group texts between iPhones and androids didn’t work out. It was the only group chat he ever went on and was always at the top of the screen due to the almost constant stream of conversation. Now was one of the few moments of rest the chat had. It was around 7 pm, and Bill, Stan, and Bev were the only ones online. The other Losers were probably eating dinner with family or doing homework. He began to type out his message, choosing each word with care, arranging it in the best way possible. It was something he could never do with his stutter and over-active mind, so when sending out proposals he always did his best to sell whatever it was he was saying; to really put all of his thoughts into each and every word. After a few tries, he had crafted the perfect text and he sent it off for the others to see:

Big Bill: I just got some really good news from my parents: They said I can bring all of you guys up to my cabin for the 4th of July! We will be leaving Friday the 29th at noon, the cabin is in Copperopolis, and be sure the pack swimsuits since we’ll be on the water all day!

He didn’t bother explaining what his cabin was or what the trip was like--they had all heard plenty about it from his stories. He lingered at the group chat for a moment, hoping at least Stan and Bev would look at his text. His heart was racing as he thought about what they were doing. Were they talking to each other? Did they see his message? Did they even want to reply? Of course, the two people he liked were the only ones online. Just looking at their names and profile pictures made his stomach start to turn, his mind wandering to what it would be like to-

Stan: I’ll have to ask my parents but I would love to come! Hopefully, they say yes!  
Big Bill: Sweet! Crossing my fingers!

‘I would love to come’? What does that mean? Bill shook his head to try to stop overthinking this whole thing. When someone says they’d love to come it means they want to come. Don’t be an idiot. He sat and watched as Bev typed her reply. But what if it means something different? What if he actually doesn't want to come but is just saying it to be nice?

Bev: That sounds like a blast! Ill be sure to ask my dad  
Bev: :)  
Big Bill: Yay!! I hope you guys can come!  
Bev: Same!!!

Stan was already offline; Bill guessed he was talking to his parents about the whole thing. He hoped Stan’s parents wouldn’t be too hard on him and would let him go. Bill knew Stan’s parents were already on his case for not practicing Hebrew and they were always hard on him on grades no matter what. And that was really hard to Stan. He had told Bill thousands of times how much he hated having to be perfect. How it weighed down on him constantly.  
Despite how Bill’s stomach was already turning, he sent a message to Stan about the cabin trip, just because he wanted some kind of excuse to talk to him. Yet out of nowhere, all of his confidence left him in one quick tap, at one quick glance and Stan’s name and profile picture. His mind went blank and he had no idea what he was planning on saying. He thought for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was barely a minute, and the words finally returned to his head. 

Big Bill: I really hope your parents will let you come! I know they can be hard on you so this could be a good break from them :)

Bill waited for Stan to come online, hoping he had finished talking to his parents already. He knew it was impossible--he hadn’t been gone for more than 3 minutes--but Bill hoped that it was. He prayed that it would be as easy as just asking. 

Bill flipped over onto his back and looked up at his phone which he held above his head. It was dangerous for him to do it; every time he did it he dropped the phone on his face, and a few times there was fear that he cracked a tooth. Luckily he never did, but there was always that possibility. He scrolled through his phone’s apps looking for Spotify, not liking the silence that was beginning to creep up on him. He played songs from his library, closing his eyes and tuning into the music. It always helped him relax and take his mind off of things. The sound waves washed over him like ocean waves, coaxing him into forgetting his worries. After the first song finished playing he opened his eyes, grabbing his phone and holding it over his head again, opening Twitter and scrolling through the endless feed. He laid there scrolling for at least 20 minutes, letting the stories of other people's’ lives fill his thoughts, droning through the app like a machine programmed to scroll indefinitely.  
His phone buzzed, interrupting his infinite scrolling. Bill's eyes darted to the top of the screen to see what the notification was and his heart began to flutter again. As soon as he saw the name 'Stanley' he clicked on the message, his phone taking him to Discord.

Stanley: Thanks, I hope they let me come too!  
Stanley: They don't know if they'll let me go because I'm not doing too good with my studies and I'm still sort of sick. Plus they don't know exactly what happens there.  
Billiam: You won't be sick by the time we leave. We still have a few weeks  
Billiam: Just tell them you'll study at the cabin  
Stanley: That's what I told them. Hopefully, after my parents call your parents they'll change their minds  
Stanley: Hopefully...  
Billiam: You'll be able to come  
Billiam: If not I can always steal you >:-)  
Stanley: Haha, my knight in shining armor to take me away :)

Bill's heart seemed to be stuck in his throat as he read the text from Stan. His mind went blank for just a moment, his heart beating out of his chest. Stan's knight in shining armor... That's all Bill ever wanted to be: Someone's knight, there to protect them and make them feel safe; to make them feel loved.

Billiam: I'll come and get you on my trusty steed Silver!  
Stanley: I can't wait ;)

Was it possible that Stan felt the same way about Bill? Was there even a chance that Stan was sitting in his room on his phone feeling the same thing Bill felt? Feeling his heart in his throat and his stomach in knots? There was always a chance. Stan's stares seemed to linger on Bill, his hands always fidgeting when they were close. Part of Bill knew these were all excuses and hopes. Ways to justify the things his brain thought of. Like how it would feel to run his fingers through Stan's curls or to hold the other boy's hand as they walk along the road, or how his body would feel against his own--  
No. It was all stupid fantasy. Just like the story of the knight in shining armor.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan’s heart had to have been beating too fast. It couldn’t be humanly possible for a heart to beat this fast; to feel this much. All from one person. The boy with bright blue eyes that are never in the present moment--always dreaming of far off lands and ideas. The boy with pale cheeks that turned rosy in the cold. ‘Just say his name,’ his brain taunted. ‘It’s just a name and no one can hear you. Just say his name.’ He took a deep breath and looked down at the text conversation. ‘I can’t wait ;)’ God that was such a stupid thing to say. He sounds like some little kid who’s never talked to a guy before. Yet again, he was new to all of this. Never in his life has he felt this way about someone before, and it was like stumbling around in the dark here. 

He placed his phone on his bedside table, the cord still plugged in making sure the little battery at the top was always in green. He slid off his bed and walked down the stairs to the dining room where he saw his mother, sitting at the table looking on her laptop. He could hear his father talking on the phone in the kitchen, only hearing his side of the conversation. “Uh huh… yep… I see… What time will they be back? … Oh ok… Yes, that’s perfect…”   
Stan’s mother heard his soft steps descending the stairs and smiled up at him, “Hey sweetie. How are you?”  
“I’m good,” he moved his lips into a thin smile as she moved her gaze back to her computer screen. “Did you and Dad talk about the trip to Bill’s cabin yet?”  
“Yes. He’s talking to Bill’s father right now, he should be done pretty soon.”  
“Thanks.” Stan’s tone was as stiff as his movements, careful not to look like a fool in front of his parents. It’s not like they would yell at him if he did, it's just that he would rather not disappoint them any more than he has. One step at the time he turned towards the kitchen door as he followed his father’s voice. When his father saw him walk in, he put a finger to his mouth as he scrunched his upper brow together, processing every time and date being relayed to him over the phone.   
“Alright! Great … Sounds good … Thanks, Zack … Yeah, talk to you later.” Stan could see how impatient his father was getting while talking to Bill’s father, as he was in quite a hurry to hang up and put his phone away. Stan looked at his father expectantly, rocking back and forth nervously on his heels. “You can go,” his father stated, “but you must put some time in for your studies.”  
“Thank you!” Stan smiled. “I’ll study! I promise!” He barely finished his sentence before he whizzed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He slid into his desk chair and typed in his laptop password. His laptop was a slick MacBook that he loved with his whole being. Every single part of it was clean and organized and was completely under his control. He went into his private messages on discord, his icon switching from idle to and clicked back into his conversation with Bill, who set his name to ‘Billiam’ on Discord.

Stanley: My parents said I could go!!

Now to wait for a response. He looked over the few new messages in the group chat sent while he was away, just a few messages from Richie and Mike saying they’ll ask their parents. He tapped his foot impatiently, just wanting an excuse to talk to Bill. He knew it was stupid and desperate, but it gave him a distraction, so he didn’t think about it too much.   
Finally, after what felt like hours, Bill came back online and typed his response. By this time Stan had moved away from his computer and to his bed, where he sat quietly reading a book. He quietly played music from his phone, which still sat perfectly on his nightstand charging. At first, Stan ignored the notification, finishing the sentence he was reading. He placed his worn bookmark into the book and set it onto his nightstand, exchanging it for his phone. As soon as he saw the message from Bill his eyes lit up and he unlocked his phone quickly, reading the response lightning fast. 

Billiam: YAY!!  
Billiam: I can’t wait!!  
Stanley: Same!!

There was a small period of silence. None of them knew what to say now. Things felt so different between them recently. They were much more shy, much more cautious of their actions. Stan just assumed it was him pushing Bill away with his stupid, secret crush, and he had no idea if Bill even noticed anything. Maybe this is how things have always been and Stan just never realised it. Maybe this is just Stan craving more.

Billiam: How are you staniel?  
Stanley: I’m ok!  
Stanley: Pretty bored though  
Billiam: Oh, do you wanna go on the realm with me? Maybe the others will see and join?  
Stanley: Sure :)  
Billiam: Ok give me a sec I need to get my laptop. I’ll call you once I’m online  
Stanley: Ok!!

Stan moved to his desk and logged into Minecraft to join Bill in their Realm. He plugged his headphones into his computer and joined the voice channel, also texting Bill to do the same. They stayed up way too late considering it was finals week for them, but neither them or their parents cared. Finally, at 12 Stan called it a night, logging off and leaving the voice channel. Stan laid awake for another 45 minutes thinking of Bill, and the rest of his sleep was plagued by images of Bill as well. 

Within the next week Eddie, Ben, and Mike confirmed they were going to the cabin, and only Bev and Richie were unknowns. Although Richie never got specific permission from his parents they all knew he was going. He’s been going for the past 3 years and none of them were planning on stopping it there. Bev was a whole different story though. She hasn’t gone to the cabin before and continued to stall the conversation with her dad, making the others question if something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev asks her dad if she can go on the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does have the big bad man himself so if you're sensitive to creepy manipulative dads proceed with caution!!

“Um, Daddy?” Bev crept down the hallway, turning the corner with caution. The light of the old tv hit her skin, tinting it a pale blue.   
“What is it, Bevy?” Bev’s father was sat in his armchair, feet outstretched in front of him and beer bottle in his hand.   
She continued to walk forward slowly, her demeanor shrinking with every step she took. “There’s this school trip set up over the summer, I was hoping I could go? We’re touring around Maine for a week.” She kept her interactions with her father and short and precise as possible.   
“A whole week? Bevy I don’t want you gone that long. How will I know if you’re okay? How will I know who you’re staying with?” He reached out and pulled her closer with her hips, forcing Bev to stumble towards him.  
“I’ll be staying with the teachers, Daddy.” She kept her voice low as his hand lingered on her hip. “It’s really important that I go for next year. I might fall behind if I don’t go.”  
“Well I want you to go, but I don’t even want to think about what might happen if you were left alone with some boys. I know what they feel when they look at you, Bevy.” He slid her hand up her torso lightly, and Bev’s veins froze with terror.   
She drew away from him sharp as a dagger. “I have to go pack my things now, I really don’t want to be late.” His hand reached out like a snake striking at its prey and he held onto her wrist tightly, pulling her forward.  
“Don’t walk away from me, Bevy!” He scolded. He let go only to draw his hand back, and in a snap, Bev was on the floor and Al was on his feet. She didn’t dare move to comfort the spot on her cheek or get herself away. “Now, Bevy, promise me you’ll stay away from those boys. I don’t want them anywhere near my Bev.”  
“I-I promise daddy I’ll stay away from them.” Her voice was shaking and her muscles were stiff.  
“Good. Go get packed.”   
She jumped up and made her way to her room, trying to hide her tears from her father. Without taking a moment to pause and think she grabbed her backpack and started shoving her things inside, now letting the tears fall off her cheeks. Without even looking to see what she was packing she put clothes, bathing suits and her electronics in the bag. She grabbed her simple makeup from the bathroom cabinet, shoving it in her bag as she walked down the hall. She wiped her tears before walking through the living room and to her dad. “Bye Bevy.” He grabbed her head and kissed her forehead with a tenderness he showed no signs of a few minutes ago.   
“Bye, daddy. I’ll see you next week.” She waited for him to let her go and as soon as she was completely free she zipped towards the door and left. She put in her headphones and tried to drown out her feelings as she unlocked her bike. The tears resumed as soon as she pushed off her bike and began pedaling towards Bill’s house, the safest option for the moment. She was planning on arriving on Friday morning like the rest of the group, but she decided to spend as much time away from her father as she could. 

She barely paid attention to her surroundings as she made her way across town to Bill’s. She already knew the way to his house by heart, she’s ridden there countless times, and didn’t run into too much traffic on the way there. She dropped her bike off next to Bill’s not even bothering to rest it against the fence as he so carefully did. Bev couldn’t tell if Bill was more concerned or confused. He was probably an even mix of both, considering Bev was standing at his doorstep two days early with puffy eyes and a few tears still remaining. “B-Bev? W-What’s wrong are you o-o-okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just-” She stopped herself. Bill would let her stay even if she didn’t have an excuse, so why should she spill her guts all over the floor for him to see? “I’m alright.” She forced a smile and wiped a stray tear from her face taking another step towards the door.  
“What a-are you d-doing here s-so e-early? I m-mean--not th-that I d-don’t want you here.” Bev chuckled at her friend, whose face was bright red and still incredibly confused.  
“I… I had an issue with my dad. He still says I can come, but I needed a few more days out of the house. I hope that’s okay.” Bev felt so vulnerable at that moment. There she was, practically begging Bill to give her a place to stay, and to make everything worse, she was two steps below Bill, so he was literally looking down on her.   
“Bill, honey!” Bill’s mom called, “who’s at the door?”  
“It’s B-Bev!” He called back. “She n-needs to stay here for a c-couple days!”  
“Okay! Come on in sweetie, we were just about to start dinner!” Bev ascended the steps and walked through the front door, going straight into Bill’s arms, surprising him.   
“Thank you.” She smiled. She pulled away and slid her shoes off, just as everyone else had to do when going into Bill’s house. “I’m gonna drop off my stuff in your room, I’ll be down in a second.” She jogged up the stairs, making her way to Bill’s room. She placed her stuff on the floor near his desk, peaking at the sketchbook sitting in the middle of the table. She ran her fingers across the most recent piece: a watercolor painting of a knight in shining armor. His ability to bring small ideas to life with only a pen a sketchbook and some watercolors always amazed her, and she was already mesmerized by this small colored sketch. She didn’t let herself get distracted for too long and she headed back down the stairs, the action feeling more natural than navigating her own house. As she approached the kitchen she could hear the family’s hushed conversation, and she lingered behind the door for a second to listen:  
Bill’s mother sighed as she sat herself down at one head of the table. “I just think we should call Al. You know just to tell him that she’s staying here a couple more days.”   
“No, Mom, he p-probably kn-knows she’s h-here. P-Please she j-just needs a f-f-few extra d-days away f-from her d-dad.” Bill was desperate to defend her, which brought a small smile to her face.  
Bill’s dad was already reaching for a healthy helping of potatoes. “Sharon, just let her stay. We all know what Alvin can be like. He’s a creep-”  
“Zach! You don’t know that, don’t say that!” Bill’s mom interjected.  
“Sorry,”  
Before any more words could be said about her Bev stepped in, naturally taking a seat next to Bill. “Oh, hey Bev.” Bill’s father greeted her with a smile. “We’re happy to have you for another few days.”  
“Yeah!” Georgie cheered, beaming at Bev.  
“Thank you, guys. I’m sorry if I was intruding on anything.” Bev’s face was pink as she truly thought about how weird it was that she was doing this.   
“You weren’t intruding on anything sweetie. And you’re always welcome to stay here. We love having you here!” And with that, dinner began. Even with Bev there it was still a full on family meal with the normal conversations, bickerings, and silences from everyone shoving their faces with Mrs. Denbrough’s home cooking.


End file.
